


New Memory

by yttan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Godric's Hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yttan/pseuds/yttan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione in Godric's Hollow, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memory

It's cold. _Obviously_. It's the middle of winter and the town is humming with a quiet sort of Christmas cheer. It suits the town, with the gentle snow dancing down over the quaint houses and dusting the heads and shoulders of those last few people dashing for home.

But in Hermione's imagination, it's always summer. Bright and humid, all lush greens and bright flowers and homey browns. A green-eyed child's laughter as he zooms around on a broom, his father looking on with pride and mother with loving amusement.

Maybe it's better this way. Showcasing the bitter truth. The green-eyed child grown up into a man bent against the biting air. The cold reality that justice isn't so easily won.

So she abandons that image, of that once was, never could be, happy family, and replaces it. With this. With them, arms locked, hunched into each other. It might be terrifying, with death and doom threatened at every corner, every glance of a stranger, but despite the cold air it's not a cold memory to hold. It's warm and it's right.


End file.
